


Righting the Wrongs

by purpledawnn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-boruto the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledawnn/pseuds/purpledawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke sat and reflected on all that had just happened, and the way being with him just made him feel complete.. they were both in too deep. They had families, but its just Naruto.. He seemed so unhappy. </p>
<p>Happens immediately after Boruto.  </p>
<p>They will be short chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sat in his family's home. This was a very odd occasion for him, he preferred to wander than to be at home. He knew his family wanted him there, but he felt it unfair to them to stay. He could never be truly there for them, and it weighed heavy on him. Sure Sakura knew how things were; surely she knew the night he staggered into her house drunk what was going on. She went right along with it, and at some level this was her fault as well. That night when his daughter was conceived he had just returned after a very long trip. As always he searched out Naruto's Chakra, only to find him in the park with a very pregnant Hyuga. His vision went blurry for a moment and then he caught a grip of himself. Of course Naruto would build a family.. he had put him off for too long, and the blond had always wanted to have the family that he never had. He should have been happy for him but he wasn't. He felt so rejected, and turned straight to the bottle. Eventually during the night he had made his way to Sakura's, hell if the soulmate was going to have children with someone else why should he wait to revive his clan any longer? The event was emotionless and short lived, he felt disgusted and his skin pressed against hers. How could Naruto do this, did he feel the same way while he was with the Hyuga?

Sasuke sat in his living room staring the portraits on the wall; his daughters graduation from the academy, his team seven photo, and then him and Naruto on the day they defeated Kaguya. He sighed.. How had things came so far.. Sure he loved his daughter, but if only he could have had her and still been with Naruto. No matter what he did nothing felt right. When he was wandering he felt guilty for leaving his daughter, and when he was home he felt anxious like he didn't belong. The only peace he's felt in the last 12 years was when he and Naruto were together fighting Momoshiki. He lies back for a moment and allows the scene to replay through his eyes again. He loved seeing his blond smile, and it happens so seldom these days. Naruto had always been a ray of sunshine, and he always seemed so unhappy. He has to be feeling the same way, they're soulmates after all, but there's nothing they can do know.

"Dear.." Sakura whispers from the hallway.

"Yes?" He replies. 

"Can you come in the bedroom for a second?" She asks nervously.

"Sakura.. I'm sorry, I told you before.. I'll stay, but I can't bring myself..to.." he trails off as he puts his head down.

"No.. no.. there's something we should.. we should have talked about awhile ago."

Sasuke followed her into the room. She looked different, happy, but unhappy at the same time.

"Sasuke, I know you love Sarada.. And I know you feel.. obligated to me. And I just want you to know that giving me Sarada was the best thing you could ever do for me.. I know you've been unhappy.. And I know he's been unhappy too. Yesterday when you all returned through the portal.. It was the happiest I had seen either of you in years. I know you want to do the right thing, but you can't force something that's not meant to be."

"Sakura.." he said in his cool voice. "What if... What if he doesn't want me.. what if he doesn't want to give up his wife?"

"Sasuke... I've felt guilty for years... but I kind of forced the two of them together.. Honestly Naruto had no clue that HInata wanted him in a Romantic way.. He had no clue about those kinds of relationships at all.. And i feel like he took my advice and ran with it.. letting it go too far before he ever hessitated to think of his own feelings.."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Sasuke..."

"Thank you Sakura... For everything, for my daughter, for bearing with me all these years, for understanding, and for this." Sasuke said as he walked toward the doorway.

"What will you do now?"

"I.. I have to talk to him.. I have to know where he stands on all of this.. I have to get this weight off my chest.."

"Good luck Sasuke-kun... I'm sure you won't need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto talk.

Sasuke leaves his family's home and makes his way toward Naruto's. Once his house comes into view he notices Naruto on the roof. He gracefully jumps up there and lays himself next to Naruto. 

"Hey Teme.. You ever look up at the stars and wonder if someone is looking up at the same stars?"

"All of the time while I was in Sound.."

"Yeah.. that's what I was getting at.."

"Listen Naruto I came here because.."

"Wait Sasuke.. You listen for a minute." Naruto brushed his hand against Sasuke's. 

"I've missed you so much.. You have no idea. Thank you.. thank you so much for coming for me.."

"Naruto, you don't even have to thank me.. saving you is saving myself."

"What do you mean Sasuke.."

Sasuke sat up and looked deeply into clear pools of blue that still manage to glisten in the dark. "Naruto, without you I'm nothing. Literally, I wander the forest like a lifeless husk. Running from my life, running from my family, and running from my feelings for you. I love you, and I know you love me too.."

"Sas...uke.." Naruto blushsed as they gazed into each others eyes. His stomach warmed and his brain filled with colors, colors he hadn't seen in years. He brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face and ran his thumb down the hard jawline stopping at his chin to pull him into the slowest most passionate kiss of either of their lives. It was earth shattering, anyone could of been there and neither of the ninjas would have noticed. The world seemed to spin around them and time seemed to stop all at the same time. They pulled away panting. 

"What.. what does this mean?" Sasuke was almost afraid to ask.

"I don't know, but I can't go on like I have been. Sasuke I need you too, I'm drowning here.. I thought a family and being Hokage was what I wanted, but I was wrong, so wrong.. I just want you.. But what can I do.. I love my kids, I love the village, and in the way that i love the village I love Hinata.. They are all part of my Konoha family, and I can't leave them.."

"Naruto.. Thats not what I want.. I want to be in the village, but I wanna be here with you. I could stay here, and be happy, just so long as I'm with you."

"Sasuke... you really mean that.. Thats all I've ever wanted.. But what about our wives?"

"Sakura... is the one who gave me the courage to take this plunge.. and I'm unsure about Hinata, but would she really want you to stay with her even if you did not want her?"

"I'm not sure... honestly we don't really talk.. or spend a lot of time together... I'm sure she knows something is amiss.. shes not stupid, ya know. But there's a lot that's going to go into this.. we have a lot to think out before we go hurting anyone.. God! I just don't want to hurt anyone.."

"Usuratonkachi.. lets just lie here together for now.. I just want to enjoy you to myself for a little awhile longer.."

"Sasuke.. that would make me happier than anything.." He grabs Sasuke and pulls him closer.. And Sasuke in turn puts his head on his chest and wraps his arm around Naruto. 

 

* * *

Hinata lays in bed alone like most nights... wondering if her husband will come home tonight. She really wishes he would.. even though he wouldn't really be here in the moment with her.. it would still be nice to see him, to hold him. He did just almost die you would think he would maybe want to be intimate with her.. here's hoping that hadn't done that in over a year. Since he came back from going after Shin Uchiha. Oh well... she thought that must just be part of being the Hokage's wife. She was about to go to bed when something told her to activate her Byuakugan. And there she saw it; Her husband intertwined around the Uchiha.. she cursed herself.. she should have seen this.. she knew he had been unhappy, but she didn't think it had gotten that bad.. Naruto was all that she ever knew.. what would she do when he no longer wanted her at all? She turned to her side and sobbed herself to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They laid together on the roof until time started to fade away. Naruto hadn't felt this care free in years. He was always struggling to fit enough time in his day for everyone he cared about, and he just realised the other day what a piss poor job of that he'd been doing. He tried his best to stay with Hinata and do the family thing for his children, and yet up until yesterday his son resented him. Maybe there really was a better way of going about his life. He had to try something had to change. 

"Sasuke for years all I wanted was to be hokage, and then when the time finally came I missed my own ceremony because of my family. Don't get me wrong I love them. I always thought I was doing what I was suppose to be doing but everything always felt wrong. Hinata is a great mother and a caring person, but I don't feel the same way about her as I do with you. For years I just tried to push it out of my head and accept that this was what a marriage is.. but I can't do it anymore. I can't live my life feeling empty any longer.. but I also can't hurt Hinata, and I can't hide this from her. She deserves better." 

Sasuke tightened his hold around Naruto. "Naruto, she can't be happy the way things are. It's not fair to her. I honestly can't tell you what to do.. but I've laid my heart out for you for the last time.. what happens now is all up to you. If you wish to stay with your family just know-"

"No!" Naruto interrupted. "I can't be apart from you any longer. I know what my heart wants, and I can't deny it, deny you anymore.. I just don't know how to go about any of this.. what will the village think? How do I even go about telling her?" 

"I'm not good with this kind of thing.. maybe if we all sat down together? Sakura might be able to help ease her into it.. since she finally came to terms with it herself." 

"No Sasuke, she's different.. she actually knew us, knew how we were together. She saw our bond and saw us for what we were.. things with Hinata have always been different.. Besides I have to tell her myself first.. see how she wants to move. Her clan is really big on honor, and I want to try to preserve her the best I can in all this.. and I mean fuck! She gave up being her clan leader for me.. I'm such a dick.."

"Usuratonkachi! Do not be hard on yourself, that girl obsessed over you for years, I'm sure she would have taken you any way she could get you. I'm not trying to be harsh, but I know this will all work out some how.. it has too.. we can make this work for us, for our kids, and for the village."

He leaned forward and planted a gentle loving kiss on Naruto. With their eyes still closed and foreheads pressed together Naruto responded. "Yeah.. it has to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Naruto talks to Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sasuke went to his home to spend some time with Sarada, he had been training her in the mornings after breakfeast. Naruto went to go have breakfeast with his family aswell, but things weren't as they usually were. The kids were at the table eating alone, but where was their mother? 

"Neh, kids, where is your mother?" He asked.

"She's not feeling good papa." Himawari responded. 

"Ahh, well hurry up and eat your breakfeast ang get off the the academy sweetie, and good luck on your mission today Boruto." 

"Hi Papa!" Little Himawari said with a smile. 

Naruto started up the stairs to their bedroom sick to his stomach. He felt guilty beyond all belief. He didn't wanna hurt her, and he didn't wanna tear apart his family. But he did not love her, and he could no longer keep this up. As soon as he walked into the room he knew something wasn't right, and their she laid crying.

"Neh, Hinata, talk to me whats wrong?" She looked up at him and burst into even heavier tears. "Hey talk to me."

"Naruto-kun... as if I could..." If he thought he felt guilty before it was even worse now. He hadn't even gotten to tell her and she was already crying. She must be upset that he never came home, or maybe she was still upset from the events at the chunin exams. 

"Hinata, I'm here now lets talk." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. 

"I... I... saw you.. on the roof last night.. I know you've been unhappy lately, but I never thought you would seek comfort in another.. certainly not another man..." Naruto's eyes widen in shock. 

"Hinata.. I wanted to tell you in person first.. before anything happens.."

"Before anything happens? your going to continue this? After everything he did to you? He was never there for you like I was! From the beginning when you were all alone I was there. I never waivered once! I always loved you, and I never left!"

"No..." he replied and looked down.

"Sasuke never wanted you before, and now that your hokage he wants to swoop back into your life?"

"No... your wrong.. your wrong about it all."

She began to sob again.. and he reached his hand out ot console her..

"NO!" She smacked his hand away. "Your wrong this is so wrong.. He's a man! What will the village think? You can't leave me Naruto! You can't I've always been there always loved you, when you were a child and everyone was against you who was there?!"

"Not you." He softly spoke. She gasped and balled up her fists.

"What are you talking about! Don't you remember, those memories you saw the night we first kissed!"

Naruto looked as if though he had just seen a ghost... "Oh... yes... I remember alright... the only problem is, I have no memory of them before that! I get it now!" He turned to storm out and she lunged and grabbed him. 

Thick orange chakra oozed off of him. "I SUGGEST you let go RIGHT NOW. I'm leaving until we've calmed down enough to discuss this." And with that he was off. Heading somewhere to clear his mind.. He had a lot to think about, and a lot rested on his discussion. Maybe he should go ask his old sensei for advice.. He knew all parties involved, and he would have the villages best interest in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata does something incredibly stupid.

Naruto made his way to his former sensei's house. He tried to calm himself, but he couldn't shake this feeling. Those memories of Hinata, they didn't feel like all of his other memories. Could she really be capable of deceiving him like that? I mean she had always seemed like such a sweet caring girl. Everyone wanted them together, and she really did seem sincere at the time, but looking back on it, it just doesn't feel true anymore. He reached his sensei's home and before he could even open the door Kakashi opened it.

"AH, Hokage-sama, what do I owe the pleasure? Huh, what's the matter?" Kakashi noticed the drastic change in his demeanor.

"Well.. this may be a little shocking, but Sasuke and I..."

"AH! You too finally hooked up huh?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Wah! Sensei! Don't go there! No we did not, and why do you not sound at all surprised!?"

"Well, I've seen this coming for YEARS. Surprised the shit out of me when you married that girl, and if you didn't notice it crushed poor Sasuke."

"Yeah... Looking back I realized I've made a lot of mistakes, But.. That's actually something I came to talk to you about.." Naruto trailed off.

"Well, I'm all ears." Kakashi said as he lounged down upon his couch.

"Well, this is gonna sound weird, but do you think a non genjutsu user could put false memories into somethings head?" Like vivid ones."

"Hmmm.. I;m not exactly sure what your getting at here Naruto."

"Well, you see I had been thinking a lot the last few days on what made me fall in love with Hinata, and I realized that those memories felt different than all my other ones; not as genuine or as happy."

"Ahh, I understand. Well we do know now that just about anything is possible, and I have heard things about items being infused with a strong almost curse seal like material.."

"You don't say.." Naruto said while standing up. "Thanks sensei, I know what to do now.."

"Anytime Naruto, and if you need any help you know where I am."

"Yes of course. See ya later."

* * *

Elsewhere HInata frantically searches for the scarf she gave Naruto all those years ago. 

_It i Just get him to put this on again he'll remember. He'll remember he loves me._

She found the scarf and ran down the steps to wait for Naruto to walk in the door. She stood there for over an hour, waiting hysterically. Once the door knob began to turn she she prepared to leap forward and wrap her arms around him, smothering him with her love. Instead she was pushed back by the same waves of thick hot chakra as before.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." He asserted. It was intimidating seeing Naruto like this.

"B-but Naruto-Kun I love you... Just let me show you h-"

"NO! I don't want you to show me any more of your lies!" He asserted.

"Naruto Please! Just listen."

"No, I'm sorry but I cannot do this anymore. We will have to figure something out for the children, but for now you can stay in the house until we work something out."

"Please please I'm begging you don't do this to me, Your all I have!"

"What about the children? HUH! Think about what your saying." 

"Please Naruto I've loved you my whole life, your all I've ever known."

"I'm sorry Hinata, I can't do this anymore.." Naruto said. Even though she manipulated him, he really did feel pity her. "I'm going now, I'll summon Boruto to my office when he's back from training." He turned to leave.

"Naruto-Kun..." She said sobbing on her knees. "Can I just have one last hug... please.."

He looked down at the woman he had spent over a decade with.. "Alright.." He helped her up. "One last hug.."

Suddenly she hit all his Chakra points and he was out cold on the floor. WIth this kind of move a normal shinobi would be out for days, but not Naruto so she had to move quickly.

* * *

Sasuke was training Sarada and Boruto in the park when he felt Naruto's chakra surge.

"Neh, Papa whats wrong?"

He shook the anxious feeling off. "Ahh, it's nothing."

"Okay! Lets work on this formation you were telling us about with the Rasangan and my fire jutsu."

But then he felt the chakra drop totally off the charts suddenly. 

"Kids, wait here!" He turned to leave

"Wait let us-" Boruto tried to get out. "I SAID WAIT!" Sasuke asserted with his rinnegan and sharingan showing, and he was gone before they even knew it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the new chapter. Sorry no updates lately I wasn't looking forward to writing this part, but clearly I have to get some characters out of the way before I can get to the good stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone! Your kind words inspired me to update quickly! Hope it wasn't rushed! I think it's funny when these homophobes get on here and try to bash me. I am very secure in myself and I dont care at all what they have to say. My tumblr is Purpledawnn If you wanna check out a picture of me and my 'imaginary boyfriend' 
> 
> Keep up the positive vibes people, the good will always out weigh the bad! =)

She worked quickly carrying him up to their bedroom and laying him on the bed.

"It's okay my love. Everythings going to be fine, we'll always be together." She pulled a kunai out from Naruto's dresser drawer. She walked over to her lover, he obsession and gently stroked his whisker marks. "So peaceful.." she sighed and then climbed on top of him. Bending down placing a kiss on his lips she stroked his face once more, "I'll be with you soon my love..." She raised the kunai.

"STOP!" Sasuke burst into the room; a shuriken flying close enough to her face to cut her nose before smashing into the wall. 

"Sass..Sasuke-Kun, you can't take him from me. We have vows, he promised, he promised me his forever!" With the kunai aimed at Naruto's chest she stayed still trembling.

"You DON'T want to do this!" he pleaded.

"Yes, yes I do! I want us to be together, forever; no matter what." 

"Che.." Sasuke laughed. "That's not what I meant.." 

"Shut up!" She shook her head, "I won't be mocked by you! I am fast you know! One of the fastest in the village, You couldn't make it over here in time. He's MINE and I'm not going to let you STEAL him from me!" 

She tightened her grip on the kunai, but before she could even move a millimeter she was in the grip of Sasuke's Susanoo. 

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. 

"I told you! I warned you." 

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed out as if she was the victim. 

"I don't have time for this nonsense." and with that he squeezed her tightly rendering her unconscious. He flung her to the floor and rushed to Naruto's side.

"Dobe.." He gently cradled his love in his arms and began towards the door. Suddenly ANBU rushed the room. 

"TRAITOR! What have you done to the Hokage!" The asserted weapons drawn. One rushed to Hinata's side. "Sir, Lady Uzumaki is injured as well!" 

"I don't have time for this, I need to get Naruto to Sakura before he sustains permanent Chakra path damage. Please don't make this hard on yourselves."

"Put the Hokage down, and surrender!" they ordered, "Do not look into his eyes, thats how he will get you, the cowardess traitor!"

Sasuke looked at them all and then looked up to the ceiling.. "I told you, I don't have time to deal with you all." and with that he was engulfed in his complete susanoo and flew off bursting through the ceiling. 

* * *

Boruto and Sarada were making there way back to Boruto's house to see if maybe Naruto knew why Sasuke was acting so strangely when they noticed all of the commotion around the Hokage's home, It was then they Boruto saw his mother being carried out by an ANBU. He rushed up to them.

"What happened!" he asked frantically, "What happened to my mother?!" at first there was no response, but then one ANBU spoke.

"It was that filthy Uchiha!" The ANBU venomously spoke out. "SILENCE" another ANBU interrupted. "The village is on high alert, and we will certainly not be sharing information with genin. 

"Now just you wait a minute!" Sarada spoke sharingan spinning. "What exactly are you accusing my papa of!? He would never hurt the Hokage-sama's family!"

"Ha! He did more than hurt his family, he kidnapped the Hokage himself!" "SILENCE!" the other ANBU spoke again, this time striking the ANBU who was speaking out of turn, "Now you children get into your homes the village is now one lockdown!"

"NO! I will not until I know exactly what is going on!" Sarada spoke. 

"What did you say brat!" the ANBU stepped toward her and continued, "Your a treasonous Uchiha as well aren't you? Maybe you should come with us instead." he reached for her arm and Boruto smacked his hand away.

"Leave her alone, she's with me, we will go inside my house now and wait for further instruction." Boruto replied strangly calm.

"Alright, atleast some kids know how to treat their superiors. Take the Uchiha with you and make sure she does not leave." The ANBU said and suddenly they all dispersed. 

 Boruto turned and winked at his shaken up comrade.

* * *

Kakashi was lying on his couch reading his book when there was a knock on the door.  _Who could this be.._ He begrudgingly got up and trudged to the door; to his surprise it was an ANBU. "What s seems to be the problem?" He inquired. 

"Lord sixth, I am here to guard you." He answered.

"And just what do I need guarding from?"

"The Uchiha sir, he attacked Lady Hinata, and kidnapped the Hokage." Kakashi broke out in laughter. "SIr this is not a joke, the village is on high alert, we are doing all we can to find the Hokage."

"Are you serious! You don't have to do that! Why i bet the two ran off together on their own accord." he said.

"No sir, Lady Hinata's screams were heard by a member of the Hokage's guard before we rushed the building. Then we found the Uchiha leaving in his Susanoo with the Hokage unconscious in his arms."

"Urghh.. This is all some sort of... Peculiar misunderstanding. I will not be staying here being guarded. I'll go find my students myself and sort all this out."

"Sir, we can not allow you to engage the Uchiha. He has been determined to be a hostile and we have a disposal order."

"Disposal, Ha. That's not going to happen. The entire village together could not take Sasuke. The only one who could even rival him is Naruto. Now come with me we are going to get to the bottom of this before it goes any further the Uchiha name has been run through the dirt enough as it is. I will not take no for an answer we are leaving." Kakashi asserted. The ANBU disapproved but followed his orders anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how well this goes over will decide if i continue it


End file.
